Aura (Final Fantasy VIII)
Aura is an indirect magic spell in Final Fantasy VIII. The spell temporarily increases the chance of the affected character getting a Limit Break. It can be junctioned to provide a boost to stats. Casting Aura also cures the negative status Curse. Aura can also be used on or by enemies, which causes their strength to temporarily increase and may allow them to use new abilities. Obtained Aura is a very rare magic: the only enemy to carry Aura for drawing is Seifer at the Lunatic Pandora, which is the point of no return. It can also be drawn from draw points, such as on the Island Closest to Heaven and Island Closest to Hell. There is also a draw point for Aura on the Trabia Garden stage and under a tree during the Battle of the Gardens. Otherwise, Aura must be refined from either Aura Stones or Fury Fragments using the Guardian Force Leviathan's ability Supt Mag-RF. Fury Fragments, which refine into five Auras, can be obtained from Blue Dragon (and its cards), Grendel, or Ruby Dragon. Stats | draw points = Trabia Garden stage (hidden, never refills), Galbadia Garden back entrance (hidden, during Garden War, never refills), Ultimecia Castle Wine Cellar (hidden, never refills), Island Closest to Heaven, Island Closest to Hell | refine from = Supt Mag-RF: Aura Stone x1 = Aura x1, Fury Fragment x1 = Aura x5 | refines into = None | hp = +34 | str = +0.70 | vit = +0.22 | mag = +0.24 | spr = +0.24 | spd = +0.10 | eva = +0.02 | hit = +0.50 | luk = +0.40 | elem-atk = No effect | elem-def = No effect | st-atk = No effect | st-def = Curse: +2.00% }} Use Aura applies the status effect of the same name. This boosts the chance of the affected character getting a Limit Break, and allows them to get Limit Breaks outside of being in HP Critical health. Being under the effects of Aura boosts the character's Crisis Level, enhancing their Limit Breaks as well. Its effect lasts 6.6 seconds. The affected character is shrouded in yellow hues. Aura also cures the negative status Curse. Aura is cast using the Magic command or Selphie's Slot Limit Break. Casting Aura in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle by 1, and with Cerberus by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Eden by 0.2. Aura when junctioned will greatly increase the Luck stat, and provides the second-highest Luck increase of any spell. While it can be junctioned to ST-Def-J to make a character immune to Curse, it is outclassed in this regard by Pain, which provides immunity to Curse along with other statuses. Aura can be used on or by opponents, which causes their strength to temporarily increase and may allow them to use new abilities. For example, Aura allows the aerial monster Thrustaevis to use its Wind Blast attack, the mechanical monster GIM52A to use the Blue Magic Ray-Bomb, and allows Raijin to use Raijin Special. Aura is a useful spell for boss strategies. The player can use it in conjunction with invincibility, as the latter locks the character's status in place and the player can continue to use Limit Breaks wantonly while being invulnerable to damage. This can be a good strategy against the superboss Omega Weapon. As Seifer at the point of no return is the only enemy who has Aura for draw, the player can junction for high Magic stat for this battle and then draw with everyone before the battle is interrupted by Gilgamesh to make most of his reserves. If the player never acquired Odin, Gilgamesh will not appear in the Seifer battle and the player can take as long as they want with the battle. Elite Soldier and Raijin (3rd) can use Aura. Category:Magic in Final Fantasy VIII